Weapons and Equipment of the Grimshire People's Army
The Grimshire People's Army uses a wide variety of military equipment in it's mission to defend the communist regime and expand the influence of communism throughout the world. These items of equipment are listed below, including vehicles and small arms, uniforms and field gear. Uniforms Soldiers of the GPA use a basic pattern uniform based on late-type Soviet uniforms. The standard model is called the Moskva Pattern. Headgear * SSh-68 - A steel helmet of Soviet design, with a green painted steel shell and a leather strap and suspension system. Painted over in white or tan for winter and desert conditions respectively. Sometimes tan is added to the green to camouflage the helmet. * Kepka - A basic field cap in light brown, featuring ear flaps that can be folded down, and also a dust mask for tropical use. Made of sturdy cotton and bearing the SPADES Party badge on the front. * Ushanka - A "fish-fur" winter cap in light grey bearing the badge of the SPADES party on the front. Features two large fur ear flaps. * Pilotka - A basic, light brown side-cap bearing the SPADES Badge for light duty wear. Also used for enlisted dress cap. * Officer's Cap - Officers and Commissars use a peaked cap, with a brown felt upper section, red felt headband, and brown leather visor with SPADES badge. Tunic * Afghanka - The basic pattern consists of a brown long sleeved cotton shirt with epaulets for temperate use, as well as the KLMK camouflage Field jacket with detachable "fish-fur" collar for winter use. A quilted jacket is worn under the field jacket for winter use. A light brown version of the shirt is used for tropical use. Trousers * Afghanka - The standard pattern is a basic brown set of heavy cotton pants with cargo pockets. A heavy, waterproof set of overalls are worn for winter use. Jumpsuit * Unique to the GPA is a light jumpsuit in KLMK camouflage, worn over the basic temperate uniform while in combat. Boots * Standard pattern is a black leather laced ankle boot. Worn for all environments. Belt The standard issue belt for field use is made of brown canvas and has a parkerized steel buckle embossed with the SPADES Party emblem. It is generally equipped with, with no regulation as to order: * Two brown canvas four cell pouches for the standard issue AK103 rifle's 30 round magazines. (Substituted for other pouches depending on weapon.) * A brown canvas bag containing four F1 hand grenades. * A Bayonet/combat knife for the the AK103. * Rubberized bag containing a PMK gasmask and filters. * Survival kit - 5x syrettes containing trimeperidine (an opioid analgesic) in an orange plastic case, two rolls of gauze, a set of tweezers, scissors, and three packets of sulfa powder. * Brown leather flap holster for PM pistol for officers, with pouch for one additional eight round magazine. There is also a dress belt, made of brown leather and featuring a polished brass version of the standard buckle. Field Gear * Plash-Palatka - A Soviet half shelter in green, can be combined with others or used as a water-resistant poncho. * MPL-50 - A basic, solid handled entranching tool with a wooden handle and steel blade, issued with a brown canvas cover. * RD-54 Rucksack - A basic rucksack for personal items and miscellaneous equipment. * A .8 Liter aluminum canteen with brown canvas belt pouch and liner. * A brown waterproof sleeping bag. * 7x50 binoculars with range markings * M44 26.5mm Signal Pistol *Note: Items in Italics are issued only to officers or NCOs. Small Arms Handguns * PM52 - 7.62x25mm automatic pistol, standard service pistol. * Beretta M92 - 9x19mm automatic pistol, standard service pistol of the Grimshire Guards at the time of the Revolution, still in limited service with rear echelon. * APM51 - 9x18mm machine pistol, issued to vehicle crews, airborne, and some officers. Also a favorite of the Special Forces. Rifles * AK103 - 7.62x39mm semi or fully automatic assault rifle, standard issue. * AR18 - 5.56mm Semi or fully automatic assault rifle, standard issue to the Grimshire Guards. Some are still in use in the rear echelon and by the People's Military Police. * SVD - 7.62x54mm semi-automatic battle rifle. Also fitted with a PSO 4x scope and issued as a marksman/sniper rifle. Machine Guns * PKM - 7.62x54mm light machine gun. Standard issue, also used on vehicles. * RPK103 - A Squad Automatic Weapon version of the AK103 rifle, with a long heavy barrel, bidpod, and 45 round magazine. Can also accept standard AK103 magazines. * NSV - 12.7mm heavy machine gun. Commonly seen mounted on vehicles and also on tripods for defensive positions. Combat Shotguns * KS23 - 6 Gauge pump action shotgun. Common with PMPs and with special forces. Rocket Launchers * RPG7 - Reusable shoulder fired anti-tank rocket launcher. Common throughout the infrantry. It is generally incapable of destroying MBT13s or Pumas, but is used against lighter vehicles as well as buildings and bunkers. * SA18 - Infared shoulder fired AA rocket launcher. Grenade Launchers * GP25 - 40mm grenade launcher, intended for mounting on the AK103. Also sometimes seen with a tube stock as a stand-alone weapon. Grenades * F1 Grenage - Fragmentation grenade. Artillery * M1937 - 82mm infantry mortar of Soviet origin. * KS30 - 130mm AA/AT gun used in fixed defensive postions. Can be used as conventional artillery in emergencies. * D-30 - 122mm howitzer. * M1954 - 130mm heavy artillery piece. * BM30 Smerch - 300mm heavy rocket artillery. Utility Vehicles * UAZ-469 - Light utility truck, both hard and opened topped. Both versions can be mounted with PKM machine guns. * Ural 4320 - Soviet 6x6 off road capable utility truck. Armored Vehicles * BMP-2 - Tracked Infantry Fighting Vehicle, equipped with a 30mm autocannon and ATGMs, seats 7 soldiers. * T-80 - Main battle tank, equipped with a 125mm smoothbore gun and 2 NSV machine guns. * ASU-85 - Self-propelled 85mm gun, used as a tank-destroyer and as an assault gun. * ZSU-23 Shilka - Mobile anti-aircraft gun. Four 23mm autocannons mounted on an armored chassis. Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic Category:Grimshire People's Army Category:Military Equipment Lists